<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Faster, Baby by apae (deadlynightshade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883809">A Little Faster, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae'>apae (deadlynightshade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance Week 2020, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Toys, fleshlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants to try using a fleshlight and Keith guides him through it.</p><p>Written for Bottom Lance Week, Day 2<br/>Prompts: Intercrural, Praise + Toys (Day 1)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Lance Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Faster, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>I'm late to the Bottom Lance party week but I wanted to participate anyway and nobody can stop me. I'm posting these out of order cause honestly I don't care and you probably don't, too, so what's the harm? :-P<br/>At this point I don't even know what to write in the notes anymore, I'm blushing just thinking about the filth that I'm writing for other prompts, so I'll just throw this short smutty thing aaaaand, see you soon!<br/>Enjoy! ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, a little faster, baby.”</p><p>	Lance huffs, eyes rolling from both annoyance and pleasure because <em>fuck</em>, Keith’s nails are digging into his hips as he thrusts his dick in between Lance’s slick thighs, and with every push of those strong hips, Keith’s cock not only nudges his balls with its wet head, but it makes Lance’s hands tremble hard enough that keeping a steady rhythm to fuck the damn fleshlight becomes downright impossible.</p><p>Why did he think mentioning his desire to experiment with new toys to his notoriously sadistic boyfriend would be a good idea?</p><p>“It’s just a toy, Lance, fuck it like you mean it.” With that growly instruction, Keith rolls his hips a little harder a couple of times, almost as if-</p><p>“Is this- <em>aanh</em>, a demonstration?” Lance manages to ask between puffed breaths, his right hand tightly wrapped around the toy, eyes focused on the way his hard cock quickly disappears into the transparent plastic, unconsciously scared that he might be doing something wrong, that he might not be good enough for his boyfriend – he’s so eager to please it’s fucking pathetic, but oh, so addictive.</p><p>“That’s right, sweetheart. You’re my perfect little toy, aren’t you? My good boy, always doing what I say, taking what I give you so flawlessly.”</p><p>Lance moans, the praise blatantly inflaming his gut, making his cheeks and neck burn in that sheepish, exciting way he’s learned to chase unabashedly. His hand moves faster, muscles straining as he tries to match Keith’s merciless pace. He revels in his boyfriend’s pants and hums, ears burning from the filthy squelching sound of his lubed dick fucking into the fleshlight over and over, eyes focused on the lewd image of his pinkish head smearing drops of pre come inside the toy.</p><p>“Such a good boy, Lance, you’re doing so well,” whispers Keith, the sensation of hot breath over the damp skin of his neck making him shudder. Keith’s thrusts are becoming sloppier now, an indication of how close he is to coming. A whimper escapes Lance at the thought of Keith’s come being added to the mess of lube already soaking his thighs, his knees suddenly weak from where he’s struggling to keep his legs closed, left hand braced on the wall in a desperate attempt not to fall over from Keith’s unrelenting humping.</p><p>Sensing Lance’s struggle, Keith asks, “are you close, baby? I can feel your thighs trembling, haanh, fucking <em>vibrating</em> around my cock like my own special toy. My dirty boy, so fucking hot- mmnngh- getting me off so well-”</p><p>“<em>Aaahh</em>, Keith- yes, need to come- nnngh, ah, soon-”</p><p>Hips kept still by Keith’s firm grip, Lance’s wrist aches from the wild jerking movements, his dick throbbing almost painfully inside the tight, wet silicone hole, the pressure against his taint and balls just heavenly. Hearing Keith’s increasing moans is just the icing on the cake, the knowledge that he is being used, making his boyfriend feel <em>that</em> good- it’s making his brain feel dizzy and warm.</p><p>“I’m so close, darling. Be a good boy for me and fuck that toy harder, yeah? Wanna hear that pretty voice of yours <em>screaming</em>.”</p><p>Lance’s wrist falters when Keith’s thrusts become almost brutal, back instinctively arching and forehead settling on the wall. The new position gives Keith the momentum to drive his cock harder between Lance’s legs, the feeling of that thick head constantly pushing against his most sensitive spot absolutely overpowering, igniting a new fire in his veins.</p><p>“Aahhn- fuck, <em>fuck</em>, Keith, I’m close-“</p><p>“Good, good, ‘m close too. Lemme make you feel good, baby, just like you do.”</p><p>One of Keith’s hands reaches out and wraps around his own, guiding it to increase its rhythm, effortlessly matching the ruthless speed of Keith’s snapping hips, the sound of their skin roughly slapping against each other mixing with the nasty, sloppy squelching of the lube.</p><p>“Are you gonna be good for me, love? Shit, you surely look like a fucking <em>dream</em>, fucking this toy so good, so deep- I wanna see you pump it full of come like a good boy.“</p><p>	The effect of Keith’s words is instant. Burning arousal swirling deep inside him, coupled with a tight pump around his cock and a rough thrust against his tightening balls, and Lance is coming inside the fleshlight, whole body trembling uselessly.</p><p>He’s whimpering loudly and calling out Keith’s name in a high-pitched voice that would make him feel self-conscious if it wasn’t immediately overcome by Keith’s breathless grunt, followed by a broken “La-<em>aanh</em>-ce!”</p><p>	Keith readily fucks them both through their orgasms, the movement of his wrist unrelenting while the rolling of his hips falters slightly, giving Lance the chance to <em>feel</em> the warm liquid spilling between his legs, being sloshed around with each thrust. Lance’s own cock pulses one last time, releasing another spurt of come inside the toy, and he feels an intense shudder shock his whole body, oversensitivity taking over his uninhibited pleasure.</p><p>	“Fuck, Keith-”</p><p>	“My perfect boy, you’ve been so good, so fucking good,” mutters Keith, still thrusting gracelessly between his legs. The breathlessness in his voice makes the praise feel even more worthy, a rush of warmth spreading on Lance’s already heated cheeks. “My little fucktoy, always making me feel so good, letting me make <em>you</em> feel good. What do you say, a little clean up and then you can fill <em>me</em> up with your cum, instead of a dull toy?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>